


respite

by cougarlips



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2A Finale Spoilers, Affection, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Lowercase, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: respite;to relieve temporarily, especially from anything distressing or trying; give an interval of relief from;





	respite

**Author's Note:**

> unfinished malec drabble that's been in my drafts since the 2a finale bc i just!!!!forgot it existed
> 
> [@battlemagnus](//battlemagnus.tumblr.com) on tumblr

it was all they could do to stand there and hold onto each other, faces buried between the folds of each other’s collars, fingers grasping desperately at each other’s backs, arms wrapped tight around the other. 

they stood there oblivious to the world. oblivious to the shadowhunters around them, both those who pointedly looked away at the sight of their affection and those who glanced at them with hushed curiosity. they stood oblivious to the downworlders who hung back and looked at the couple with both steely and soft eyes because they didn’t know alec beyond  _the lightwood boy_  and  _that shadowhunter_  but they did know magnus, and they knew how deserving magnus was of something loving after so many years without.

those who could tear themselves away from the aftermath and horror murmured about their scene, at the unabashed way alec held onto magnus in the middle of the courtyard, at the few moments where magnus lifted his head to press his lips to alec’s neck, at how neither of them could unclench their fingers from the other’s coats.

yet neither of them could properly muster the ability to care about anything but the comfort they found in the other.


End file.
